


this feels so right

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Living Together, M/M, Older Characters, Relationship(s), marriage talk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: Yu pulled apart, a hand resting on Yosuke’s lower back. The two had shifted so that the smaller was straddling Yu and had his arms wrapped around his back. “Partner,” Yu started, watching the way Yosuke smiled - it was rare for him to hear that.And there, laying on their comfortable brown couch, busy Tokyo’s city lights twinkling in the darkness outside, Yosuke heard the words that made him realise he’s found the one. “You dork,” Yu chuckled softly, “I’d marry you any day.”
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	this feels so right

Yosuke stared quietly at his boyfriend, watching him clean the dishes and how the warm, setting sunlight shone on him. He noted the way that Yu seemed to glow, how the sun seemed to soak into his eyes and make them shine, and how his hair looked softer than ever. Yosuke let his eyes wander, trailing them down his perfect, handsome boyfriend’s face and down past his chest, lingering on those collarbones that peeked out through his thin sweater, then down to his arms and his hands.

Yu was still fit, even after they hadn’t entered the TV in years. He’d continued to work out, venturing to the local gym several times a week as well as juggling school, a part time job and his relationship with Yosuke (though, he’d argued that it wasn’t as important as his jobs but Yu disagreed. However, Yosuke did find himself feeling warm inside about being prioritised). The brunet soaked in the view of Yu’s sculpted arms and how his sweater seemed to cling to his biceps and his core slightly. It was incredibly sexy to look at.

He let out a contented sigh, finally looking past Yu and out the window. They’d both left Inaba behind, visiting family every once in a while, and lived in a cosy apartment together in Tokyo — claiming they were roommates, but leaving “Yosuke’s bedroom” cold and unused. 

Yosuke felt like this was right. When he was younger, he’d never have been able to imagine this with a guy… only a girl. He’d picture himself hugging some slender girl with big tits from behind, burying his head into her neck and breathing in the smell of her perfume, but the reality he had now was way better. Yosuke would arrive home from work, thoroughly exhausted from (still) dealing with customers though happy, and press a kiss to Yu’s cheek and slide an arm around his waist, greeting him with a smile.

And Yu would do the same if he arrived home later than Yosuke and found him doing some mundane chore. Yosuke’d complain about it, sinking into Yu’s strong and gentle grip, resting his head on his shoulder and melting into him. They’d share a few soft kisses, smiling into them, before Yu excused himself to change.

And then they’d eat, cuddle, and sometimes fall asleep together - Yu often first, falling asleep to Yosuke’s gentle touch, his fingers through his hair and caressing his neck. Yosuke usually watched him, how his breathing changed and a peaceful expression took over his deadpan face. The brunet often felt like his heart was going to burst, just like a puppy just did the cutest thing in front of him.

He’d sit there with a dumb, loving smile on his face.

Yu’s voice brought him back out of his daydream, unaware that he’d had started staring at him again. “Are you okay?”

Yosuke blinked. “Y-yeah, fine.”

“Mm,” the grey-haired man hummed, placing down the final plate and pulling his apron off. He hung it up, then sat down on the couch next to Yosuke and made himself comfortable. “What are you thinking about?”

Without a beat, the other replied, “You.” Processing what he just said, his cheeks flushed red and he looked away, down at their intertwined hands.  _ Perfect fit _ .

“Is that so?” Yu said, a smile pulling on the edge of his words. He leaned down, pressing a few kisses to Yosuke’s neck - only loving and nothing more. He knew it was his weak spot.

“Yeah…” Yosuke mumbled, daring to look up at him. Yu’s lips were curved in a genuine, soft smile and his eyes sparkled. A smirk pulled on his face as he spotted some bubbles on his cheek. “Here,” he lifted his hand to wipe them away, Yu watching him the entire time. “I’m just thinking about us. About you.” He shifted and rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment.

Yu stayed quiet, dragging his thumb over Yosuke’s knuckles comfortingly. He kissed the top of his head, burying his nose in the brunet’s hair briefly. “Your hair smells nice.”

At this, Yosuke blushed scarlet again. His ears burned. “Wh- I- You’re so weird, P-partner,” He stumbled over his words, his heart racing even more when Yu chuckled, feeling the vibrations in his chest.

“You’re even weirder,” Yu rolled his eyes, gently petting Yosuke’s hair. He had let his natural hair grow out, the colour a chestnut brown. Yu loved it, but he did sometimes miss the ginger. After a brief pause of silence, he spoke up again, “What were you th—“

“—think I want to marry you,” Yosuke interrupted him, his words barely audible. It was almost like he’d mumbled them to himself. It took him a second to process it, before Yosuke shot up off Yu’s chest, his eyes wide with shock and his ears red.

The two stared at each other for a moment. “What?”

“I— It doesn’t — nothing.” Yosuke closed his eyes, breathing deeply, “I said nothing.”

Yu quirked his eyebrow, or at least Yosuke thought he did. He couldn’t tell, because his bowl cut was getting quite long. “Yeah… sure. It just sounded like you said that you wanted to marry me,” he tested, gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. All he got in response was an embarrassed squeak and even wider eyes filled with horror and… fear?

“Well, maybe, you were just looking really handsome earlier in the sun and I was thinking about us and how this just, feels so, so  _ right?  _ So I started wondering what it’d be like to maybe finally call you my life partner and I think that’d be really cool and you make me feel really good and I love you, I love you so much, Partner—“ the brunet started to ramble, looking away from Yu’s warm grey eyes, because he’d probably melt into a puddle with the amount of love that seemed to radiate from them, before he was silenced with a kiss.

It was a loving, languid kiss. Deep and passionate, with hands trailing lightly on skin and butterflies flooding both of their stomachs. Yosuke finally let himself go, the wave of affection and love and appreciation flooding through him, bubbling up and almost spilling into the kiss. He sighed softly into Yu’s lips, a faint and familiar feeling stirring deep within his heart -  _ was it Takehaya Susano-o? _

Yu pulled apart, a hand resting on Yosuke’s lower back. The two had shifted so that the smaller was straddling Yu and had his arms wrapped around his back. “ _ Partner _ ,” Yu started, watching the way Yosuke smiled - it was rare for him to hear that.

And there, laying on their comfortable brown couch, busy Tokyo’s city lights twinkling in the darkness outside, Yosuke heard the words that made him realise he’s found the one. “You dork,” Yu chuckled softly, “I’d marry you any day.”

The brunet pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling into it before hiding his face in the crook of Yu’s neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he mumbled, peppering kisses down his neck and throat. He felt Yu’s hand slide up his shirt and shivered, sighing when the other chuckled lightly.

“You always shout at me for being a sap, but look at yourself…” Yu said kindly, softly kissing Yosuke’s collarbone. 

He didn’t reply, only sighing contentedly, and only thought about his boyfriend. Yosuke decided that, as the exhaustion from the day started to fog over his mind, one day he would marry Yu. 

Whether it was tomorrow or in a few years time, he’d call that man his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i hope you enjoyed !! i’m sorry if this is ooc for them , i’m still trying to work out what the fuck theyre like and how to write them ,,,
> 
> domestic souyo will fucking kill me . its all ive been reading and i need more . agh


End file.
